One type of personal article is footwear. Footwear typically includes an outsole of a durable material that covers the lower surface of the footwear. A midsole overlays the outsole and provides a cushioning layer. An insole overlays the midsole and provides additional cushioning. An upper is joined to a periphery of the midsole to enclose the foot of the wearer and is often formed of leather or other suitable material.
The exterior surface of the footwear is often covered with ornamental features to distinguish the line and brand of the footwear from other manufacturers. The ornamental features are identical for each particular line of footwear for the manufacturer. Accordingly, one pair of shoes for a particular line of footwear from a manufacturer is indistinguishable from another pair of shoes from that same particular line of footwear.
Some existing attempts to distinguish one pair of shoes from another includes a transparent window in an outsole that allows a removable insert to be visible within the outsole of the shoe. Another example is a footwear sole that includes two attached layers, where the first layer has an integral display element that is visible. Another example is a design that is visible through a transparent window located in the sidewall of the sole. However, the window opening weakens the sidewall and can adversely affect the durability and resiliency of the sole.
A disadvantage of the existing removable inserts in different parts of the footwear is that such inserts are not easily interchangeable. Moreover, the display inserts are often provided for their novelty or entertainment value and decrease the performance of the footwear in support and durability.
Thus, there is a need to provide customizable identification system that allows the individual to modify a personal article such as footwear for decorative and identification purposes but does not affect the performance or function of the personal article.